More Human Than Human
by Aurorus
Summary: Movievers: What if the Allspark had not offlined Megatron, but did something more life changing...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, Hasbro/Takara does. :/

**A/N:** so I will admit that I am not the biggest fan of the movies, I only like the action not the story (or lack there of) and the mech designs (minus Megs) SO my mind started to wander as I watched the first one again and I have always wanted to write a TF story where they were turned into humans. And I would just like to put it out there; I am not the greatest writer ever so bare with me 3

(Sam's POV)

"Sam! Put the cube in my chest NOW!" Optimus yelled, slamming his fist on the ground as I stood up. There was no way I was going to kill Optimus! If putting the cube in his chest meant he died than the same would happen to Megatron if I put the cube in his chest instead right?

I drew up the cube to Megatron's chest pates as he growled in anger, and I could hear Optimus' protests in the background as it de-materialized into an orange glow that traveled into Megatron's spark chamber, his body malfunctioning as it absorbed it. I watched in fasination as he toppled over, giving one last grown of pain before a wave of sonic energy blew me back to the ground and threw dust everywhere, clouding my vision.

I squinted my eyes, trying to make out anything that would indicate if Megatron was dead, but as soon as the dust cleared my eyes went wide. Megatron was missing! I looked around franticly to try to see if he managed to move away from us, only to see nothing. _What the hell? He can't just disappear can he?_

I stood up slowly, wobbling a bit as I did, and turned to see if Optimus was okay, only to find him gone too. _Okay this is really weird._ Upon closer inspection I found that there was a very confused and very naked girl in the leader of the Autobots place, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Gah! Uhhh… here!" I exclaimed, almost ripping off my brown hoodie and gave it too her so she could cover up some. _Why the hell is there a naked chick in Optimus' place? How did she get here? And why is my life so freaking messed up lately? _As I watched her I noticed two identical Autobot tattoos on the front of her shoulders. _ Now that is odd._

"Uh… I don't mean to be rude or anything but what happened to the robot that was were you are and how the hell did you get there?!" I was rather frustrated at this point, though who wouldn't be when the robot you tried to save was now missing and a naked chick was in his place. Now I am not saying she was ugly or anything, far from it actually, but now was not the time to think about that! I needed to make sure Optimus was okay!

She blinked at me a few times, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun only to pull it away and stair at it in awe and shock. "What in the name of Primus happened to me?" she said, almost too softly to hear as Ironhide carried an offline Jazz up behind me. I could hear the others gathering as well as I watched the mysterious girls eyes looked at the hoodie I had given her a while ago. She slowly tugged it on, and then her eyes captured mine as she spoke in a panicked voice.

"Sam! What happened? Why am I like this? Where is Megatron? Is he dead?" she said franticly, talking almost too fast for me to catch everything she was saying. "Where is his body!?" at this point she was trying to stand up, only to fall back at the first attempt. She gave a huff as she tried again, this time she was successful but shaky on her feet. I quickly came up beside her as she wobbled some more, nearly falling over.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!!" I exclaimed as I reached her side and wrapped my hand around her waist to help her stand. "How do you know my name? And how do you know who Megatron is?" as I said this she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Because _that_ is Optimus." Ratchet said as he came up beside us.

"What? But how is that possible?" I asked to no one in particular, letting go of Optimus' waist as I noticed she was stable again.

"That is what I want to know." She said as she straightened the hoodie. I stared at her, she was so short as a human, and shouldn't she be a he? "Is Megatron dead?" she asked as she slowly walked away from me over to where Megatron was when I pushed the Allspark into his chest. I could tell she was nervous because her hands were clenched into fists, bunching the excess fabric of the hoodies sleeves that went past her hands by a good three or four inches. She must have realized she was showing a lot of different emotions because she covered her head with the hood, hiding herself from the world as she approached her destination. I could not see the look on her face but I knew I was not going to like what she found because her form visibly tensed as she stared at something on the ground

As I came up behind her, I let out a groan of frustration and tried to resist the urge to face palm when I saw what she was staring at. "_Please_ tell me that is _not_ who I think it is!"

(OP POV)

_ Primus what has happened to me? To Megatron? Is this some form of punishment for the war?_ I could not keep my mind from asking countless questions, even if I received no answer in return.

This particular Earth day had to be the strangest day of my entire existence. Not only had I been turned into a human _female_, but the reason for me being turned into a human was unknown to me. How can I become a human after the Allspark was pushed into Megatron's spark chamber?! Shouldn't that just kill the mech it was put into?! And why were my emotions so fragging hard to keep in check as a human? Thank _Primas_ this hood covered my face because I am rather sure I looked like I was ready to freak out, which in my mind, I had every right to do at the moment, Prime or not a Prime.

I heard Sam approach me as I continued to stair at a very unconscious _human_ Megatron. _Oh he is going to be overjoyed when he wakes up_.

"_Please_ tell me that is _not_ who I think it is!" Sam seemed rather agitated at this point.

"If Megatron is who you don't want it to be than I will have to disappoint you by saying I believe that is him. I don't happen to see a mechanical Megatron anywhere and this human is in the same state as I was when you found me, minus the consciousness. Besides, he has a Decepticon Tattoo on his chest." I pointed out, amused at the way Sam's face twisted in discussed embarrassment as I pointed out the tattoo on a Megatron's body, his naked body for that matter.

"Yah… I think he won the battle because I am_ now_ mentally dead and I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life. I so did _not_ need to see that Optimus." He said looking away, making a gagging face as he did so. I brought my hand up to my mouth, in a futile attempt to silence my laughter as Ratchet came over and picked up the unconscious seemingly less evil overlord up off of the ground.

"So what do we do with him? I can only imagine how he is going to react when he wakes up like this." Ratchet said as he looked at me with a slight grin on his faceplates. I sighed as I inspected the damage of the others. My eyes widened as I saw Jazz, torn in two and offline in Ironhide's arms. Bumblebee was attached to a tow truck, his legs torn from his frame, but alive. And the city, it was decimated, and the damage seemed so much grater from my new viewpoint since I was now so much smaller.

"Is he…" I started to ask as I approached Ironhide, my eyes started to water, stupid fragging emotions.

"No he is just in stasis, his body is trying to repair itself. If we don't help him soon I fear he will not be able to reboot." Ironhide said as he knelt down so I could touch Jazz's arm. _If only I was stronger. I could have prevented this!_ I nodded and turned back to Sam.

"We should get him and Bee back to my place so Ratchet can fix them, and I think I might be able to convince my parents to let you stay with us Optimus, but what do we do with the evil one here?" Sam nudged his head in Megatrons direction.

I fidgeted slightly. "Would it be possible for him to come with us?" I asked meekly. I watched as Sam's eyes widened in horror and my suggestion. "He has no where else to go! We can't leave him here, and the Decepticons wont take a _human_ with them, they would surely kill him on the spot, even if he was their leader." Sam stared at me for a moment like I had grown another head, which is what I kind of felt like at the moment. I must be malfunctioning to be suggesting something this ludicrous. " I'll watch after him! I'll make sure he behaves and everything! This may be the only chance he has at having a normal life. Maybe this is Primus' way of giving him a second chance…" at this point I was clenching my hands to my chest, I felt an overwhelming amount of sadness build up inside of me as I thought of how lonely it must have been to be in Megatrons place.

Sam turned form me to look at Mikaela, who was coming to stand next to me, I saw her nod and give Sam a stern look. "Ugh! Fine!" he said giving a huff. I let out the breath I did not know I was holding as I watched him turn back to me with an amused look on his face. "But I swear to God! If he breaks something he is answering to my mom, and Evil overlord or not there _will_ be hell to pay. She is scary when she is pissed."

Well~ first chapter is done 3 The next will hopefully be longer and out soon~

Also I might draw out what OP and Megs but we will see what I have time for this coming week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OMG I am soooo sorry it took me so freaking long to update! I have had so much stuff to do the last few days. Between work, getting ready for Blizzcon (geeky I know 3 ) and me getting sick (again _ ) I have had little time to type up what I had written at work or when I am waiting for my boyfriend to get off work. Anyway~ thanks so much to _Yourdeadwafflecone_ (I freaking love your penname!) and _The Great Susinko_ for the reviews! 3 they made me more confidante about what the frag I was writing, though I will admit I would still write this for my own sick pleasure 8D

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Transformers, Hasbro/Takara does, though if I did, TFA Blizwing would be in the movie. God I love that Mech! (he is the only reason I even started to watch TFA.)

(OP POV)

The way back to Sam's home was a long one. Mission City seemed to be on the other side of the fragging planet as we sat in the aircraft carrier Capt. Lennox had instructed to take us 'home' in. _I guess if Sam's parents agreed to let Megatron and I stay in their home, it would become a place I could in fact call home_.The word sounded strange to me as I thought about it. I can't remember the last time I truly had a place to call home.

Once everyone was on the ship, Ratchet started to work on Jazz and Bumblebee, no need to waist time when there was plenty of room on the craft carrier to work, and Ratchet always had everything he needed. The process was a long and fragile one, and while I wanted to try and help, even in the state I was in, the other humans had a different idea, mainly asking me every question they could think of.

"So, Optimus is it?" I nodded at Captain Lennox's question. "I thought you were, yah know, a guy robot." He asked; the others nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess compared to your definitions of gender I would be considered a male if you took into consideration purely appearance." I paused, thinking of the best way to phrase what I wanted to say as the others stared at me eagerly. "Though internally I think I would come closer to a female. You see, femme bots are a rarity on our planet, and deemed almost unnecessary since most of our kind came from the Allspark, though some bots are able to produce sparklings, carriers as we call them, and they don't have to be a femme bot." I started to twist my pointer fingers together, in a seemingly nerves gesture. "I was a carrier, though I have never had a sparkling, I was able to if I so desired. Circumstances, mainly the war, did not allow for that. I believe the Allspark deemed being a carrier a quality of a human female, and something I should still be able to do, so here I am." The entire time I was explaining I could hear Ratchet in the background saying some "yep" and "mmhm"s. My eye twitched at each one and I had to resist the temptation to turn around and throw something at him.

"...Well that has to be a shock to your system." Sergeant Epps said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back into his chair.

"You have no idea." I sighed, leaning back and eventualy falling asleep for the remainder of the trip.

Once we arrived at the army station, I nearly ran over to a now very awake and awestruck Bumblebee.

"Bosebot you seem to have shrunk" he asked in a puzzled tone. My mood quickly turned to utter glee as he spoke.

"_Primus_! I have not heard you speak in so long." I smiled up at him as he knelt down and set his hand down for me to stand on. He lifted me up to his shoulder, which I sat on so I could talk to him at a less awkward angle. I hugged the side of his faceplates as he spoke.

"What are we going to do Optimus? You can't come home with us like this, and I am not leaving you here by yourself! What if the Decepticons come after you? What if they find out you are a _human_? They will kill you!"

"Don't worry Bee, I don't think I will get attacked anytime soon. And as for what I am going to do, Sam is going to talk to his parents to see if I can stay with them for a while." I smiled at him.

"And who was that other human, the one that would not wake up."

I looked at him for a moment before answering. "Megatron." I stated simply, watching as Bumblebee's optics flared. "NO! You are not going to attack him! I don't care what he has done in the past, what can he possibly do to us now? He is in the same situation as me Bumblebee! He is going to be just as lost and confused as I am right now and the fragging _Allspark_ chose to do this to us, so there has to be a go reason for it!" Bumblebee let out a whimper as I yelled. I hugged him tighter, petting his antenna comfortingly, trying to calm him down the way I use to when I was a mech and he was barley out of his protoform. "I'm sorry for yelling. I did not mean to. I truly didn't. I can't control myself very well right now, its nothing against you. If anything I am mad at myself." I sighed sadly.

"I shouldn't have questioned you. You always did what was right before, and you are still the same bot, you just got short and squishy." Bumblebee laughed as he watched me cringe at that statement.

"As cute as this reunion is, I need to stop by my house so I can get you something decent to wear Optimus. I will meet you at Sam's house." As Mikaela said this Bumblebee put me back onto the ground and transformed into his alt-form, opening his drivers side door to her.

"I'll give you a ride." Mikaela nodded and quickly gave Sam a kiss and got into the shiny yellow Camaro. As Ratchet and Ironhide, along with a recharging Jazz and still unconscious Megatron, came up to me I heard Ironhide say something about how we should put the Decepticon in Bee's trunk._ I'm just going to pretend I did not hear that._

"I guess we should get you two to Sam's" Ratchet said. Ironhide took the hint and transformed into a Black GMC TopKick C4500, that seemed _way_ more intimidating than it should have. _How is it that I became the smallest, most fragile looking thing possible when I am still technically the leader? Did I unknowingly piss off Primus?_

Ratchet set Jazz into the bed of the truck and then transformed as well. Captain Lennox placed Megatron in the passenger's seat of the H2 before turning to Sam and I.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have a family to go and see, and a baby girl to hold for the first time." He was beaming with pride as he said this. "If you guys need anything give me or Epps a call. I'm sure you are going to need us to get some paperwork for Optimus and Megatron but we can worry about that when we are not so tired." He and Sergeant Epps waved goodbye as they got into an army H1 and drove away.

"So are we going to just stand around and _let_ the old man beat us to Sam's or are we going to get to live here and you just wanted grumpy to put up with psycho when he wakes up?" The truck grumbled. "As funny as that would be." He added as Sam got into the drivers side.

I opened the driver's side door and latterly had to jump into the seat. _Really? Can I at least get some kind of hint as to what I did to piss you off Primas? _I grumbled to myself as I sat up and closed the door. As we started off in the direction of Sam's house I started to fidget in my seat, and unfortunately Sam took notice, raising an eyebrow as he watched me.

"Don't look at me like that. You would feel awkward too if you were _sitting inside_ one of your teammates." I said as I looked nonchalantly out the window, trying to avoid all eye contact, which I found out made me more embarrassed of my lack of control.

"Optimus there is nothing to slagging worry about! Its not like you weigh anything so stop moving around like that before I have to pin you in place! Its annoying!" Ironhide growled. My eyes widened and I nodded, sitting as still as I could manage, even going so far as breathing as little as possible.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I slowly turned to Sam who had an odd expression on his face. "So the reason why I am like, 99.99% sure you can stay at my house is because my mom has _always_ wanted a daughter." He rolled his eyes when he said the last bit. "I think once I explain everything she will kind of get what she wants and in turn you get what you want, but she might go a little crazy with you." My eyes widened. "_Good_ crazy. As in you get whatever you want and never get in trouble kind of crazy. On that note, if I get into trouble you get to bail me out! This is going to be great!" he grinned at this.

"In that case, I will let you be the one there when the 'psycho', as _someone_ likes to call him, wakes up." I said sweetly as I turned my attention back to what was passing us as we approached Sam's house with a smile. I heard Sam breath in sharply and could practically _feel_ his dead. _Maybe all these emotions are not so bad. _

Soon Sam's house came into view and we were standing in front of it, Ironhide went around the back to were Ratchet was no doubt. I felt the color drain from my face as we walked up to the door and I had to resist the urge to run to find my teammates and hide. _Nevermind what I said about emotions being not so bad! _ Sam grabbed my arm as I stubbornly tried to back away from the door. He pulled me inside the house and locked the door behind us. I gulped as I looked around. It was so _clean_ and I felt as if I was contaminating everything so I kept my hands as close to my body as I could as I followed Sam into another room. Once into the room, I could see his parents sitting on a rather large couch. His mother jumped up and hugged Sam and his father demanded to know were he had been and what happened after those 'strange government people' had taken him away. Suddenly his mother's eyes caught mine and everyone's attention was on me, much to my dismay. I really wanted to shrink into the walls at this point.

"Oh! Who is this Sam?" she asked as she let him out of her arms.

"This is Optimus Prime, well kind of. You might want to sit down for this it is going to be a _long_ story." He said as he motioned for his mother to sit back down. As he explained who I was, who my teammates were and all of the chaos that went on between him getting his car and us arriving here, I started to push my fingers together, waiting for the questions to start to be directed at me.

"So _you're the_ one that destroyed my flowers?" I blushed at this and nodded awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that. I did not mean to I did not realize I stepped on them at the time. I'll help fix the backyard and anything else that was damaged."

"Mom! We can worry about that later. Can he…she stay with us until we can figure something else out?"

"So you are the good robot?" his mother asked. I nodded. "And the evil one?"

"He is with my teammates at the moment. He has been unconscious since the Allspark was absorbed into his body. Please let us stay with you. We have nowhere else to go and I will do anything you ask of me! And I will make sure Megatron stays out of trouble and behaves and…"

"Of course you can stay!" his mother said, cutting me off in mid sentence. I stared at her with an awestruck expression, her husband looking at her with something acute to horror. "Oh don't look at me like that Ron. I am not going to throw defenseless children out onto the streets when we have plenty of space in the house. Besides! I always wanted a daughter, and this is the perfect chance for me to have one!" I had to resist the urge to hug her at this point, even if I was covered from head to toe in dirt. "Oh we will have so much fun! Tomorrow we will go shopping and I can teach you all about being a human girl and…"

"MOM! Now is not the time to go all affectionate on Optimus here. We are tired and we need to take a shower and eat. You can inflict your motherly ways on her later." Sam grumbled.

"You and the Mega-whatever his name is, are going to have to change your names. Optimus is not a very human name, but we can think that over later, I need to get dinner ready so it should be done after you two freshen up some." She smiled, and then walked off to what I assumed to be the kitchen.

Sam then proceeded to tug me in the direction of the stairs. "Mikaela is coming over soon! Send her up to my room when she gets here! And she is going to want to come with you tomorrow!" Sam yelled over his shoulder as we ascended the stairs. As we walked down the hall to his room I heard his mother say "keep your door open". _That is a strange thing to say_.

With that thought in mind I ran into Sam's back with a huff. I blinked a few times before asking him what was wrong.

"I think I am more tired than I thought. _Pease_ let me be seeing things." He stressed. I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Is everything okay?" he did not answer, but started to open the door slowly, nudging it the rest of the way with his foot like something grouse was inside. "Aww common! Who the hell put _him_ in my bed?!" He groaned. I looked over his shoulder to see a seemingly sleeping Megatron in Sam's bed. "Now I am going to have to _burn_ my sheets."

"I'm sure he will be more than happy to assist you with that when he wakes up." I said matter-of-factly as we walked into the room. Sam sat down at his desk, almost throwing himself into the chair, resting his head on the palm of his left hand.

"Yah but did he have to be there in the first place? They could have put him on the floor. Or better yet, not in the guest room."

"Because Ratchet knows were the guest room is. Really Sam, I don't see what the big deal is." I started to look around the room as I looked for a place to sit. _Primus he has a lot of stuff. Why do humans have so many useless things everywhere?_ I determined the only place to sit was on the edge of the bed so I walked up to it and proceeded to sit, only to be startled by how much I sank when I sat down, and let out a startled squeak-like sound. I clasped my hands over my mouth in embarrassment as Sam bursted out laughing.

"What he hell was _that?_"

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "I did not expect the bed to sink so much."

"Are autobot beds not soft?" he asked with a yawn, which I found out was contagions because I mimicked it almost immediately.

"They are, but I did not sink that much when I sat on one. Well. At least I think they were soft. They were comfortable when I was a mech, but I did not have as many nerves as I do now so I don't really think I can compare them." I seemed to get more tired by the second as I talked, or maybe it was the beds fault.

" Oh my god! I am _so_ sorry that took so long guys! My freaking mom would not stop questioning me when I got home. It took me _forever_ to escape!" Mikaela said as she came into the room carrying a blue cloth bag in her hand. "I brought you some cloths though."

"Thank you. I need to get clean and change before I go insane, or fall asleep. Neither really sound appealing to me at the moment." I stood up and stretched tiredly in a attempt to will myself to stay awake a little longer.

"You can take a shower in the guest room. While you are doing that I am going to move _this_" Sam motioned to Megatron. "Out of my bed and into the guestroom. I can put him on the chair or something so you can have the bed if you want."

"He can be put on the bed. I will figure something else out." With that, I followed Sam and Mikaela across the hall to a larger, less cluttered room.

"The bathroom is through that door. I'll leave you two to that."

Once we were left alone Mikaela turned to me and smiled. "I guess I get to explain how you need to get dressed. It's a little more complicating than what you have on now." I looked at the hoodie I still had on. _It's more complicating? What's wrong with what I have on?_ I watched silently as she emptied the contents of the bag onto the dresser by the bed. "I will try to keep this as simple as possible. These" I blinked questionably at the small peace of black fabric. "are panties. You wear them under everything. If you don't like the style than we can get a different style and fabrics tomorrow, I just brought what I thought would be most comfortable. This is a cami. It has a built in bra. I thought it would be best for now since I don't have bra you can borrow, considering the.. size difference." _Okay now I am confused._ " Don't worry you will learn that they get in the way less with a bra on. It takes some getting use to though. Anyway. Here are some sweatpants and flip-flops. Tomorrow we will get you stuff you like more but this will due for now." I nodded as I gathered everything but the flip-flops and followed her into the bathroom. _What a strange name for something._

"The left knob is for hot water the right is for cold. Pull the little lever on the spout to make the water come out of the showerhead. I'm sure you can figure the rest out. Well I need to go back home before my mom freaks out even more and does not let me go out with you guys tomorrow. Maybe Megatron will be up by then and can come with us." She laughed as she said the last part.

"I'm sure Sam will be overjoyed if he did. " and then I was left alone to clean up. I sighed as I took off the hoodie and looked at my new body in the mirror more closely.

I was about as tall as Mikaela, shorter by only a inch or so. My body was slender and looked much too fragile for my liking. My skin was not dark or pale, but had a healthy glow to it. Above the _things_ that kept getting in the way, were two black Autobot tattoos on my shoulders. My face was round, not childishly so, and I had a small button like nose and full heart shaped lips. I had a few darker spots near my eyes, freckles I think they were called and almond shaped eyes with thick dark lashes. My hair was dark auburn that went to the small of my back in wavy currents. The only things I like, other than my tattoos, were my eyes. They were a bright, inhuman, electric blue.

I sighed as I looked away. _I guess I will have to make the best of this, but first things first. I need to get clean. _

Like everything that has happened to me since I was placed into this Primas forsaken body, taking a shower was more difficult than it should have been. First the water was perfect, then too hot, then to cold and then slagging soap was in my eyes! And then when I thought the worse was over the room was too fagging cold and there were knots in my hair, which hurt to get out, and getting dressed was a long and awkward process.

"So how was your first alone time in you new _human_ body?" I groaned frustratingly in response, throwing the towel I was still using to dry my hair at him.

"Awkward!" I huffed as I threw myself down on the bed that was occupied by a sleeping Megatron who was on the other side of the bed. He stirred a bit and then mumbled something incoherent when I threw myself down. I stared at his back for a moment, before turning to Sam. "I thought you were going to take a shower too."

"Oh I am. I was just moving sleeping beauty here out of my bed so I can wash the sheets. I decided I did not really want to burn my favorite sheets after all, regardless of _who_ they touched. And I don't really want to be the one he wakes up to."

"But he is not awake yet. You could have left him were he was." I said as I poked Megatrons back softly to prove my point. "See. Still asleep. If anything I would have expected you moving him to wake him up. Somehow I don't think you can carry him."

"Are you _trying_ to wake him up geez!"

"Its not like if he wakes up he is going to pull a plasma canon on you or anything." I pointed out with a smile. Sam did not seem as amused as I was.

"Whatever, its your impending doom, not mine. If you need me I will be in my room." He said with a huff and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

I sighed and turned so I was facing Megatrons back. "If you wake up and cause a scene, we might get thrown out." I said softly, not expecting a response. "I know if that happens the others will try and help but I don't know how much they can do with us like this. They are skeptical to help you in the first place, regardless of the situation but I wont just abandon you. I cant. You are the only person who understands me right now, as ironic as that sounds, and I am not going to leave you to go through this on your own. It's selfish, I know. I just… I can't help but feel this way." _Great. I am venting to my unconscious enemy who could care less about what I think. _

"I'm not going to cause a scene Prime, I'm not that stupid." A deep voice responded. Dread filled my body and my eyes widened as the body next to mine started to move.

A/N: Well that was longer than I thought it would be o_O; and sorry if it is not written very well. I don't think I will have time to proof read it and stuff before the weekend. I would rather have another chapter ready by then, so yah~ tell me what you think. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I finally had a day off work, after a week and a half, and I have not had much time to write. :(

It is sooo bloody hot right now, I really want to jump in a pool, or stay in the basement, or have air conditioning. Who the hell said it could be 104 in Washington??? D8 anywho.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Transformers, Hasbro/Takara does and Michel Bay is the one to thank for the fucked up Megatron that turns into a 'cybatronian tank'. (What the hell is a cybatronian tank? ) I still love Megs though :3

(OP POV)

"I'm not going to cause a scene Prime, I'm not that stupid." A deep voice responded. Dread filled my body and my eyes widened as the body next to mine started to move. I quickly started to move back, trying to put as much space between us as possible, only to find myself on the floor seconds later. I let out a painful groan as I rubbed the back of my head. _Smooth Prime._

"I'm glad to see you have not lost your gracefulness, though I can't still be that intimidating can I?" said a very amused Megatron, leaning over the side of the bed with his trademark smirk plastered on his face as he watched me struggle find something coherent to say.

"Uh. Thanks I guess." I said awkwardly as I looked up at the black haired boy above me. "And no, you are not intimidating, you just startled me is all. A warning that you were awake would have been nice!" I sat up and glared at him. He continued to smirk at me. "Stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out." I stood up and tried to look at anything _but _him. His eyes were kind of creepy, they were the color of fresh blood and had an eerie kind of glow to them or maybe that was his amusement showing through. "What's so amusing?" I finally asked as he let out a laugh.

"The irony of being turned into something I _hate_. Though I think I am in a better position than you, at least I was not turned into a _female_ fleshling." He said as he sat up "though if I heard correctly, you said something about you being a carrier so I guess that would explain a few things, though the damn Allspark also told me what happened to us while I was unconscious. That thing is fragging annoying, it would not shut up and it would not let me wake up till it was done with our 'conversation'. Its as annoying as Starscream" I listened to his grumbling with wide eyes. _Primas had _talked_ to him? _

"You talked to Primas?! What did he say?" I asked eagerly, maybe now I would get an explanation!

Megatrons expression darkened as he spoke. "Don't expect your _god_ to fix this. He has abandoned us just like before, but this time he told me so to my face. All _you_ need to know is that we are stuck like this till we die and that is all that is important. Now if you don't _mind_ Prime, would you go ask that annoying boy if he has something I can put on." with that, he laid back down facing the wall and covered himself with the comforter, hiding himself from view, leaving no room for argument.

"His _name_ is Sam." I huffed, slamming the door shut as I stomped off to Sam's room. I knocked on the door softly when I got there. A few seconds later he opened the door and let me in.

"So I take it sleeping beauty has awoken?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as I nodded quickly. "I realize you are pissed, but breathing is normally a good thing when you want to stay alive."

I sighed as I let out the breath I was holding to prevent myself from screaming in frustration. "Sorry. Umm… do you have anything I can give him to wear? Somehow I think you would rather sacrifice some clothing than scar your mind again, as you put it." I smiled as he handed me a pile of cloths.

"Way ahead of ya. I figured he would wake up soon anyway, and as much as I would rather he stay asleep forever, things trend to go in the opposite direction of what I want."

"I think I can relate to that."

"Dinner is going to be ready in like 15 minutes so I would suggest making grumpy… _not_ Ratchet, the psycho grumpy one, to get cleaned up before then." Sam then made his way to the door and I watched as he disappeared down the hall and down the stairs to what I presumed to be the kitchen. I sighed as I stood in the room by myself and slowly willed myself to go back into the room that I was sharing with Megatron. _Seriously what did I do to deserve this? _

I opened the door to find the room and Megatron exactly how they were when I left. I walked up to the bed and unceremoniously dumped the cloths on his head. "Go take a shower and when you are done come downstairs, dinner is going to be ready in 15 minutes." I got a grumble in response. With that I went down stairs to find Sam setting the table and his mother bringing stuff out. " Primus that smells good. What is it?" I asked as she set a basket full of something that smelt way to good, down that was covered with a towel.

"They are bread rolls. I made chicken fettuccine, I figured something heavy would help everyone sleep well tonight." She said as she went back to the kitchen to retrieve more things to put on the table.

I turned to Sam "is there anything I can do to help?"

"I am done with everything here, but if you _really_ wanted to help, you can go and make psycho grump to hurry up, we are ready to eat and I don't want to be the one to go and get him."

"_What _did you just call me?" someone growled from behind us. Sam and I both looked at each other with wide eyes; Sam's right eye twitched a little as he opened his mouth to speak.

"errrr…. Psycho grump? " We both turned around slowly to find a very pissed Megatron glaring daggers at Sam who retaliated by backing up as much as he could, running into the back of one of the chairs. He waved his hands in front of his chest and laughed nervously. "It was just a joke! Honest!"

"Yes I am sure that is _exactly_ what you meant." His voice held no amusement as he said this. I smiled reassuringly at Sam as he turned to me with the look of '_HELP!' _plastered to his face.

"Sam, he is not going to kill you. And besides what do you expect me to do to him? He is a head taller than you and _way_ taller than me." I pointed out, earning a chuckle in response from Megatron.

"As amusing as it would be to see _you_ try to fight me, I'd be afraid of killing you so easily. You are so _small_ and _fragile_ now." He said as he pat the top of my head. I glared at him.

"That is because you are a overgrown oaf." I grumbled.

"Says the person who fell out of the bed."

I turned red with embarrassment, waving his hand way from my head. "I _told_ you, it was an accident! You startled me!!!" This time both Sam and Megatron were laughing, I turned away with an angry huff as Sam's parents came into the dinning room.

"WELL! Is everyone hungr…… oh I think that spark thingy that turned you two into humans did not really know much about our race. Your eyes are _not_ a natural color at all. Well, neither of yours are but Optimu's are closer." Sam's mom said as she inspected Megatron. " And my are you tall! Well you will just have to come with us tomorrow so we can get you some cloths that fit you better! Oh~ it will be lots of fun, and Sam you are coming to help him, no arguments. And I'm sure we can make up some excuse for your eyes." The entire time, Megatron just stared at her with a puzzled expression. Judy just smiled up at him. "Now lets eat!"

As soon as she said this, both Sam and his father sat down and started to pile things onto their plates. Megatron sat down awkwardly and I sat down next to him and started to grab some of the bread that I smelt earlier, shoving one into my mouth and making a happy 'mm' sound as I ate it. _Primus these are good!_

"Well are you going to just sit there or am I going to have to put some food onto your plate myself?" Sam's mother said, waving around one of the pasta spoons as she said this. I looked from her to Megatron and then back at her with a look on my face that clearly stated that she was insane.

"I think I can manage if you stop waving that damn thing around so I can get some of whatever that is." Megatron grumbled, glaring at Sam's mother as she handed him the spoons and scooted the bowl closer to him with a smile.

"I'm sure you can, you just seemed like you were going to sit and stair at it for the rest of the night. Oh and Optimus, dear, you are _not_ just going to eat the bread."

I nodded in response as I ate another roll and watched in amusement as Megatron struggled to get the pasta onto his plate without it falling back into the bowl. _I bet if he still had his plasma canon he would have blown the bowl up by now._

"So while we are all here, and since tomorrow is going to be a full day, we should figure out what we are going to call you too since Optimus and….." she paused, making a hand motion to Megatron that indicated that she wanted him to tell her his name, but he was not paying attention to anything other than the pasta that was still giving him a hard time.

"Megatron" I answered as I grabbed one of the pasta spoons from him, earning a growl as I scooped some onto my plate.

"Right… like I said, not very good _human _names. You two are going to get enough attention because of your eye colors, I don't think you need your names to be questioned too. I have always like the name Opal. Oh! Your name can be Opaline!"

I stared at her for a moment before I started to shake my head fiercely. "No! I am tired of changing my name! I feel like every time something changes me even a little I have to change my fragging name! I don't want to do it anymore! If I have to change it I am changing it back to what it was originally."

"Fucking."

Everyone stopped and looked at Megatron who was eating his food ever so calmly. "Excuse me?"

"If you are going to be a human than talk like one. Last time I checked 'fragging' is not a word they use and I believe 'fucking' is the closest word that you can use as a substitute. I might hate humans, but I am not naive to their ways." He said as he took one of the bread rolls from my plate and started to eat it.

"Sooo. What was your name originally anyway?" Sam asked quickly, breaking the awkward tension and my ever-deepening glare at Megatron.

"Orion Pax." I half growled as I continued to glare at the black haired human next to me.

"If you really don't want to change your name again, wont force you too. Orion is better than Optimus, though strange for a girl, but that is fine. Orion Opaline Witwicky. That has a nice ring to it." At this point, Sam's mother was beaming with glee, though I could not figure out why.

"Err. Yah. That works I guess." I paused for a moment thinking it over. _That name is as good as any. At least I don't have to keep reminding myself what name I am suppose to respond to. _"And what about him?" I said, jabbing my fork in Megatron's direction.

"What about me?" he said, raising an eyebrow and glaring fixedly at the fork in my hands.

"What is your _human_ name going to be?"

"I don't intend to change my name _Prime_."

"I'm sorry, but there is no one at this table by that name." I said sweetly, continuing to jab the fork in front of his face. "And _you_ are going to change your name. Being a 6 foot 2 human with red eyes and a name like _Megatron_, I don't really consider that blending in to society."

"Its not my fault you are so damn short, and what _exactly_ do you suggest I go by hmm?"

"Oh man, I have the best name ever!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their undivided attention to Sam, who had a smug look on his face. "It is totally fitting, though I don't know if you guys are going to get it or not."

We continued to stair at him, waiting for him to actually say the name. Finally, his mother motioned with her hands for him to spit out the name and his eyes went wide and he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "haha, right, the name. So I was thinking, since he seems to like war and killing and stuff, err... at least when he was a giant robot, if you translate that into human mythology you get Ares."

"Let me get this straight. You want to have his name be the same as the Greek god of war, bloodlust and slaughter?" I questioned, giving him the look that said _you cant be fragging serious._

"And agriculture… if you consider the Roman version." Sam said meekly, sinking into his seat a little. "When you put it that way it sounds so wrong. I thought it would be funny. Ironic even."

Megatron chuckled, turning my attention way from a embarrassed Sam. "Humans are so strange. Lets make a god of everything related to war and then decide that he is to brutal and not everyone will want to worship him so we will make him also the god of _farming_! Who the hell connected war with farming?" He continued to laugh, pushing his empty plate away from him. "I think I am going to have to use that name, but we will take out the farming bit."

"Great." I gambled as I too, pushed my plate away from me. "At least now we have an expiation as to why your eyes are red. 'Oh my eyes? Their red because of my bloodlust and love for war.'"

"I'll have to remember that." He said, smirking at me as my face twisted into a look of disapproval.

"If you two are done, you can head to bed. I am sure everyone is tired from a long day." Sam's mother said as she stood up and started to gather the plates.

"I'm tired just from listening to your ridicules conversations. Sam, do your chores before you head to bed, I am will be in the living room." Sam's father said as he nodded to his wife and left the room without another word.

I turned to Sam's mother and smiled. "Thank you so much for the meal. It was delicious." Megatron and I got up at the same time, and as he turned to leave I grabbed his arm and turned him back around, glairing at him and nudging my head in Sam's mothers direction.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before saying: "yah. Thanks." And turned to go back to the room we were in before. I shook my head as I fallowed him. _Well at least he kind of said thank you, even if it was kind of rude. _

Once in the room, I shut the door quietly behind me and went over to the bed, looking at it awkwardly. Megatron had already thrown himself onto the left side of the bed, stretching almost in a feline like manner, before relaxing and then turning his attention to me. He looked at me in question as I continued to look at the bed like it was suppose to give me an answer.

"So are you going to stand there all night or are you going to lay down. The damn bed is big enough for three people. " I continued to stair, pushing my fingers together nervously. "For Primus sake, just lie down and go to bed. I am not going to murder you!"

I sat down as far away from him as I could be, feeling myself go red as I stared at my lap.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You were fine laying on the same damn bed before, so what is wrong now?

"You were _unconscious_ then. Or I thought you were. This is different. Its strange okay." With that, I reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, leaving the room in darkness. I settled into the bed on my side with my back to my bedmate, and trying to make as much room between us as I could.

"Its strange that you have company in the same room as you when you are going to sleep, or strange that it is your arch enemy in the same room as you when you go to sleep?" he asked quietly, yawning in-between each question.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said more to myself than to him.

"It can't be that freaking complicating Prime. Just spit it out."

"_Goodnight_ Megatron." I said, raising my voice slightly. I listened for a response, but all I got was a mumbled 'whatever' and then silence. I sighed, bearing myself in my pillow and puling the comforter closer to my body. _I hope this is not a dream._

Well~ one down, a bazillion to go! o_O; or however many it takes me to finish this story. So to make them go to school or not to make them go to school? In the first TF movie, Sam was in 11th grade, so intermission between movies right? 8D

And I totally will draw OP and Megs soon~ I just need to find time. =_=

Oh~ and I LOVE to read reviews! So please review. It really makes my day brighter. And sorry if this chapter was kinda sloppy (don't kill me) /run away

… in the next chapter they get to visit the wonderful/crazy world of the mall, and interact with other people. :O


End file.
